narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Unofficial Writing
Appearances Although there is no right or wrong place to start when describing your character, the most common thing is to start with either the feet first or head first then go up or down depending on which you used. To begin, we shall start off going from head to toe though for no particular reason. First, you must decide whether or not your character will have hair but understand some types of characters like monks are usually bald. When a person is bald by choice, that would be a type of hairstyle unlike those bald due to aging for example. Of course, if a character is going bald, it's your duty to explain how. Most men go bald on the very center of their head or bald from the very front of the center of their head all the way to the way back to their neck. In order to completely describe a character's hair style, you musrt describe what it looks like on the right and left side as well as the front, back and top. Should for example the person have long hair, describe exactly how long it is and don't forget to add if the hair is curly, straight or something else altogether. Many times, it takes gel to get a certain hair style you wish however, there are many that simply requires you to one to cut their hair a certain way or allow their hair to grow for a certain amount of time then maintain that with regular hair cuts to prevent the hair from going too long and changing your chosen hairstyle. You must also describe the color to your reader the very color of your character's hair such as blond, brunette, red head etc however, there are times when you have to go beyond even that and say whether it looks dirty or if it has a shine to it as those elements are often part of a person's look. Another thing commented on when someone is talking about hair is if the hair has a sleek look to it. Not all hair is one solid color, sometimes it has different shades here and there or for example strands of grey hair indicating age or the level of stress the person has been through. Grey hair from stress requires an enourmous amount of stress either physically or mentally though a combination of the two can also be the reason for it. Grey is most commonly seen in old people however, people of any age can grow grey hair for a large number of reasons but it is a very common practice in modern times to dye your hair so no one sees the grey. Dying one's hair is not limited to just disguising grey hairs, it is also used by a lot of vain women and even men who wish to have a different hair color, rather than the natural one they have been given. Even non vain people use it from time to time for various purposes and reasons, reasons that expand into the hundreds, even thousands or more. It is very important for readers of this guide to understand that a character's hair style can often brand them with a nickname and whether good or bad depends on you. Before moving on, it is important to know that should your character have an unusual sized or shaped head, it is also good to describe that as well since it would give readers a better understanding of what the character looks like. For example, Naruto's mother had a head shaped like a tomato when she was in the academy and was often teased for it however, she eventually grew a normal shaped head. The shape of a person's head can often dictate their facial features as well as the size of their ears. After that, there is the forehead which may or may not be covered by the hair of the character, usually that part is not included however, if the person is wearing a headband, describe it in detail such as color, material, paterns, symbols etc. Next, is the nose and eyes, you can do either first as they are technically at the same spot on the head. For the nose, describe it's shape such as if it's a hook nose, looks pig like etc while for the eyes, describe the shape and color as well as the size of the pupil, descriptions like "beedy eyed" is a good example. Under that is the mouth, it may be the toughest as there is not much to the mouth however, descibe the color of the lips, whether they look full or not and things such as scars, moles and more either on the lip(s) itself or at the corner of them. Last for the head is the cheeks, chin and everything around what has already been described, this can be considered extra head details which is not always necessary though often rewarding to describe it anyways, dimples, freckles and other such things go under this category usally unless it's on the nose. With the head done, we move down to the neck however, this part is not normally described unless there is a tatoo or birthmark on it which makes it more of an extra detail thing than the important maun details though necessary to include for characters who have tatoos all over them or something like the curse mark. Moving on to the torso, this is again one of the most difficult parts to describe as it has three parts to it, the main body and the arms and hands attatched to the arms. Easiest thing to do is basically to say whether the arms are scrawny, bony or muscular though if you think of more detail, than you should put it. The hands are rather easy actually but the chest requires as much detail as the head. To describe the chest, think about if you want him or her to be buff or scrawny and if it's a guy, whether he has chest hair, how much chest hair as well as the color of the chest hair and where on the chest the hair is location. Of course, the belly and back is part of the torso too so the writer should describe if the belly is flat, bulging a bit or outright big while describing the back pretty much as they did the chest.